


No personality

by PapaZac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Choking, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaZac/pseuds/PapaZac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama needs help, yet the "help" he gets is also what ends his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No personality

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed fighting this one.

Kageyama laid on his bed trying to sleep. It was around 3 am on a Friday, meaning he had no school the next day. He was happy that he had no school for the next day or so. 

'Today's homework is about me who has no personality.'

It hurt, it hurt. A sudden pain attacked his chest, making him wheeze out and try to silence himself. He knew that if he woke his mother or father up then they would beat him. 

'It's just enough, I'm satisfied, I've started to live.'

The black haired male started to shake as the pain became too much for himself to handle. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. 

'But why is it that we sometimes--No always,'

He reached for the phone to call either an emergency line, or at least his boyfriend when he let out a pained scream. That's when his father ran into his bedroom. 

'Say how we're saddened.'

That was also the moment that his father rapped his hands around Kageyama's body until it went limp. 

'Say how we're lonely.'


End file.
